


I Watched You Die

by elstarwarslover



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Angst, Anyway have some dnd OCs, Causing a Scene, F/F, Olivia doesn't have a full name yet, Restaurants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstarwarslover/pseuds/elstarwarslover
Summary: Quilla has warlock powers but doesn't realize they're magic.  Olivia used to be her dungeon delving partner, among other things.  What will Quilla do when Olivia shows up, suddenly not dead?
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Other(s)
Kudos: 1





	I Watched You Die

"So yeah, these gems aren't from the Underdark per se, but I think you'll find that's for the better. Drow can be pretty, uh, vindictive let's say. About stolen property that is." Quilla is sitting in a dive, chatting up potential customers. Since she got trapped in the city, she's been able to charge a lot more for her wares, a good thing given that she'll likely never leave city walls again. The door creaks open, and another gnome walks in, just another nobody looking for a cheap meal or a wealthy mark. "Besides, these are the best quality gems you'll find this side of... city..."

Quilla takes another look at the nobody, who herself had not stopped staring at Quilla since she walked in. She really was a nobody, completely unrecognizable to anyone who managed to get a good look at her. To anyone but Quilla.

"Who." Quilla is standing now, her chair overturned from the force of it. She hardly notices it though. Her focus is undivided.

"The fuck." Quilla whips out her sword, the mechanical grinding echoing throughout the restaurant. If there were ever any hope of not causing a scene, that hope was long gone. The restaurant was dead silent now that Quilla's sword was out. She wouldn't have it any other way. After all, isn't it a good thing if word gets out that she doesn't tolerate imposters? Especially of dead partners?

"Are you?" Quilla's sword is now eye-level with the other gnome, who hasn't so much as moved. Her gaze is steely, but she's shaking under the weight of it.

"Delver, I-"

"Don't you 'Delver' me, that name died when she did. So tell me. Who. The fuck. Are you?"

"What do you mean died? I'm still here Delver. You're the one who left." Olivia's composure is starting to break, ever so slowly, but she won't let it go completely just yet. She came here with a purpose after all. "Why dont we go outside Delver? We can. I don't know. Catch up maybe?"

"No." Quilla takes a step forward, putting the tip of her sword just under Olivia's chin. "You're going to tell me exactly who you are and what you're doing here right now or so help me Arvoreen I will gut you right here."

Anyone paying attention might notice that the wait staff are ushering the restaurant's other patrons to the back. But neither Quilla nor Olivia is paying attention. Not to anyone but each other.

"It's me Quilla!" Olivia's cool has officially dropped, and tears are beginning to roll down her face. "Who else would I be?"

"Liar!" Quilla pushes Olivia back with the tip of her sword.

"Please Quilla just listen to me for a second! Just listen long enough for me to tell you why I'm here and then I'll get out of your life again like you clearly wanted!" Olivia is gesticulating wildly now, apparently having forgotten the sword at her throat. Or maybe she no longer cares. "You want me to prove it? Fine! When we were kids you always paid for my order at the bakery, and I always hated it because I thought you were taking pity on me! When we were thirteen you told me you were leaving and it scared the shit out of me because I thought I'd never see you again! And then you told me you wanted me to come with and I did because I fucking loved you Quilla! Is that proof enough?"

Quilla's sword clangs to the floor with an echo.

"I'm sorry, that was too much. It's clear you didn't feel the same, and besides it's not why I'm here."

Quilla backs up, looking for her chair with a hand. She trips and falls backwards when it fails to materialize where she expects it.

"Please Quilla? Can we just go outside?" Quilla's response is to scuttle backwards, then to flip over and run into the kitchen as quickly as possible. A sound of gears whirring echoes in the restaurant again, and the sword disappears where it sat. Olivia is left standing in the middle of a now empty restaurant, with nothing but an overturned chair and abandoned dishes as evidence that anyone had been there at all. 

"Well. That went poorly."


End file.
